Laid-open patent specification DE 101 37 794 A1 discloses a tungsten electrode for high-pressure discharge lamps whose discharge-side end has an end face that is provided with at least one needle-like elevation whose thickness is substantially smaller than the thickness of the electrode. This at least one needle-like elevation ensures a defined attachment for the discharge arc of the high-pressure discharge lamp. It is thereby possible to lower the power loss and the temperature of the electrode as well as the electron work function of the electrode material. In particular, there is no need to add thorium oxide to the electrode material in order to improve the ignition quality of the lamp.